The present invention relates to a high performance textile fabric and to garments produced from such a fabric. More particularly, the invention relates to a flame retardant textile fabric suited for use in producing close-fitting garments, such as undergarments, that come into direct contact with the skin of the wearer and provide a protective function. The textile fabric is also has applicability for use in various non-apparel applications.
Garments of this type can be used by the military, police, firefighters, and in sporting applications. The garments must be comfortable, breathable and must have good moisture wicking properties so that perspiration is wicked away from the skin. In addition, the fabric must be capable of being produced either as a white fabric or of being dyed in a variety of bright lightfast colors. Another important criterion is that the garment must be flame retardant.
Nomex® fiber produced by DuPont is widely used in flame retardant fabrics because of its inherent flame retardant properties. However, fabrics made from this fiber are uncomfortable in hot environments and next to the skin. Additionally, the fiber is available only in a limited number of producer-dyed colors and has an inherent yellow color.
There exists a need for a high performance flame retardant fabric that is hydrophilic, exhibiting good moisture wicking properties, and which is comfortable in direct contact with the skin.